mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Fox
Sarah Fox is the lead female of the series. She is the babysitter of Jane Morgan. When turned to a fledgling by her ex-boyfriend, Jesse, she refused to feed on humans and remained a fledgling, while hoping to find a cure and become human again. Though in Re-Vamped, after Jesse bites Ethan, she saves Ethan from becoming a vampire by sucking out the venom in his body and ends up drinking his blood turning herself into a full vampire, sadly for her. It's her third year in Whitechapel High. Later on the last episode of the second season finale, The Date to End All Dates, Sarah dated long time secret admirer Ethan. The date ended when the guardian of the Lucifractor attacked them and turned the date into a disaster, on which Erica snarkily commented "It just proves to you that you shouldn't date nerds". Background Sarah was just your typical 17 year old girl who was a fan of DUSK the movie, in which is a parody of Twilight, along with her best friend, Erica, until her boyfriend, Jesse, bit her and transformed her into a fledgling. While dealing with being a fledgling, Sarah meets Ethan Morgan and Benny Weir and the three of them defeat Jesse. Since Sarah refused to drink blood, she remained a fledgling until the episode ReVamped, when she sacrificed her remaining humanity and saved Ethan from turning into a fledgling while she turned into a full vampire. After a few months of traveling around, Sarah returned in the episode Welcome Back Dusker for a new school year. In the time that she was gone, Sarah seemed like she was able to accept being a full vampire, but she's still learning to adjust to it and play by the rules of the Vampire Council, with a little help from her friends. Sarah soon comes to accept who she is, and stays by her friends throughout their adventures. Though in later season 2 episodes it seems that she has maybe not come to accept it. Relationships Ethan Morgan (2010-present) :Main article: Ethan and Sarah Ethan is one of her best friends. Ethan is known to have a little crush on Sarah. Sarah has also shown some affection for Ethan, she once said that Ethan smelled good, though she was referring to his blood, which Ethan said back (Blood Drive). She has never called Ethan dumb though she has called Benny a stupid doofus, so she called Benny names (Blood Drive). In the episode Smells Like Trouble, Sarah says that she's Ethan's girlfriend, that she loves him, and that Ethan is cute, but she said that while still affected by Benny's love potion. At the end of the season finale, Sarah bit Ethan to save him despite the fact she would get turned into a real vampire. This shows that Sarah does care for Ethan a lot. She let Ethan hold her hand while taking him home (Fanged and Furious ). She called Ethan a fashionista (Flushed ). She told Ethan he was a romantic (Hottie Ho Tep). In the season 2 finale, Ethan and Sarah go on their first date. (The Date to End All Dates (Part 1)). Also, in the season 2 finale, Benny's grandma tells Sarah and Ethan that "Sarah is the one you want to protect most." and "Whatever teenager nonsense is going on right now, you two care about each other." (The Date to End All Dates (Part 2)). Jesse (2010)-(2010) :Main article: Jesse and Sarah Sarah went out with Jesse when they met in the Dusk fan club. Once he bit Sarah turning her into a fledgling, she lost interest in him. In the episode Re-Vamped, it shows that Jesse comes back to ask Sarah to join him. Sarah declined the invitation and almost staked Jesse in the heart. Erica :Main article: Sarica Sarah and Erica are best friends. Sarah tends to keep Erica from being too evil by not letting her snack on students or teachers. At the same time, Sarah has become more like Erica after becoming a full-vampire Powers & Abillities *'Superhuman Speed: '''Vampire's and fledglings have superhuman speed which allows them to run much faster than humans( Also known as flitting). *'Superhuman Strength: Vampire's and fledglings have superhuman strength.Even fledglings can kick and toss fully turned vampires across the street/room as shown when Sarah kicked Jesse down the street *'''Superhuman Healing: A vampire can rapidly heal any cut, burn, scar, bruise,etc. in a matter of seconds. *'''Superhuman Hearing: '''A vampires sense of hearing is much greater than a human's. Trivia *In the movie, Sarah had black hair, but her hair was brown in the first season, and then black again in the second season. *Sarah is more like Erica now that she is a full vampire. *Also she has more powers now that she's a full vampire. *Since she is a full vampire, she is still 17 years old. *In the episode "Mirror/rorriM", she said that when she was a little girl, she dreamed about being a movie star, but it's kinda hard now since she doesn't show up on camera. *Sarah is one of the vampire type which is really rare. *She was turned into (the presumably human) Rochelle from Dusk in the episode Halloweird but, when the spell was broken she became a vampire again. *Sarah's actress, Vanessa Morgan, said that if she could choose Sarah's last name, it would be Fox, but it hasn't been confirmed as Sarah's last name yet *On IMDb it said Vanessa Morgan as Sarah Fox. *In season 2 she is 18 and didn't graduate. Photo Gallery Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Cheerleaders Category:Characters from Humans vs. Vampires